Your Lust, My Pleasure
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Biarkan nafsumu bergejolak dan izinkan aku untuk menikmatinya, karena sesungguhnya tubuhmu adalah milikku dan tubuhku adalah milikmu.


**_Good day_****,**

**Kontribusi kedua saya di FFn, kali ini untuk memenuhi hasrat terhadap OTP.**

**Cerita ini sudah diketik sejak Desember lalu, tetapi dikarenakan banyak hal, baru selesai malam ini.**

**Ada baiknya selagi anda membaca karya ini putarlah UMETORA feat. DIVINE-DIVA - Ifuu Dou Dou.**

_**Now if you'll excuse me, I got 10 chapters of kanji to memorize.**_

* * *

**UPDATE:**

**Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan.**

**donatcchi: Terima kasih! Personally not shipping mikantoro, so, yeah... Rasa penasaran anda akan segera terjawab!**

**Yami-chan Kagami: Terima kasih! Ahahaha, warning pertama sudah diberikan di genre-nya, warning kedua juga disampaikan setelah disclaimer, you are at your own risk.**

**DJ-san: Terima kasih! Indeed, seme Miku as always, tapi sudah diseimbangkan dengan seme Luka di bagian awal kok, hahaha. Again, tragedy negitoro as always, ahahaha.**

**himecchi: AHAHAHA LOOK WHO'S BUTTHURTED**

**DarkLords: Yap, granny Miku, stays single for 30 years. Not a mikantoro shipper, eh? Saya sendiri geli saat mengetik bagian itu, tapi apa daya tuntutan profesionalitas.**

**Kagamine Micha: Ahahaha, ****warning pertama sudah diberikan di genre-nya, warning kedua juga disampaikan setelah disclaimer, you are at your own risk.**

* * *

**- disclaimer -**

**VOCALOID copyright by CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, INTERNET Co., PowerFX, etc.**

**- warning -**

**YURI R-18 INSIDE**

**sudden feels trip inside**

**(do not complain, you have been warned)**

* * *

Kamar itu gelap. Kemudian sesuatu bergetar dan menimbulkan nyala kecil di salah satu sudut kamar. Cahaya yang hanya menyala beberapa waktu itu cukup untuk menunjukkan tarian tirai akibat jendela yang terbuka. Sedang di bawah sana nyiur sirine bernyanyi. Kamar itu mati.

**+ YLMP +**

Ia menengguk habis cairan di dalam botol besar yang kini digulingkannya di lantai kamarnya. Botol itu menggelinding dan menabrak sembilan botol lainnya yang juga sudah kosong. Pandangannya kabur dan ia merasakan panas di tenggorokannya. Dicengkeramnya kerah kemejanya dan dimuntahkannya seluruh alkohol yang baru saja bertamu ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia pun tumbang sudah.

**+ YLMP +**

Suara ketukan hak sepatu itu nyaring dan memenuhi ruang kerja yang sunyi. Semua mata sebenarnya jelas tertuju padanya, hanya saja mereka memandang dengan malu-malu, atau secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Wanita itu acuh saja berjalan sampai menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu ruang presiden direktur itu, gelengan kepala dan bisik-bisik tetangga menjadi hal yang tak terelakkan.

Siapa yang tak habis pikir jika dihadapkan dengan Megurine Luka, seorang wanita bertubuh matang di pertengahan umur tiga puluhannya dan merupakan presiden direktur salah satu hotel ternama di Tokyo. Menjadi presiden direktur di umur semuda itu jelas menunjukkan dedikasinya yang tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya sehingga wajar jika ia belum menyandang status menikah. Jangankan menikah, untuk menjalin hubungan saja rasanya seperti tak butuh. Hal ini pula yang menyebabkan tak sedikit pesaing bisnisnya yang juga haus akan kemolekan tubuhnya dan tak segan merogoh berapapun demi menyicip setiap lekuk yang menggairahkan tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan yang megah itu Luka melemparkan dirinya ke satu-satunya sofa panjang yang juga terlihat sangat mahal. Dilepasnya blazer sewarna kulit itu dan diletakkannya pada punggung sofa lalu dibukanya dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Sembari menggeliat ia menguncir rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dan lurus. Baru ia bernapas beberapa tarikan, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Saat itu pula ia sadar bahwa waktu bermalas-malasannya usai sudah.

Pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis, evaluasi kinerja tiap divisi, dan lain sebagainya bukanlah hal yang asing dalam industri pelayanan seperti yang Luka geluti. Hotel besar yang kini dipimpinnya memang merupakan hasil jerih payah turun-temurun keluarganya sejak tujuh generasi sebelumnya. Penginapan tradisional yang serba terbatas itu kini telah disulap menjadi hotel bintang lima dengan segala kemegahannya. Jika saja ayahnya masih hidup, mungkin saat ini yang tengah dilakukannya adalah duduk santai melukiskan hamparan laut di kejauhan, atau malah menggelar pameran tunggal atas karya lukisnya, atau mungkin duduk manis sambil menimang anak. Toh yang mana juga tak ada artinya.

Di ruangannya kini duduk seorang pria berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya, bermanis lidah dengan pandainya meski jelas pandangannya liar menelusuri lekuk maut tubuh Luka. Negosiasi bisnis itu kini mencair jadi pembicaraan personal picisan yang nantinya jelas hanya akan menjurus pada usaha mendapatkan cinta barang semalam bersamanya. Selagi pria itu bermanis lidah Luka mengambil sebotol _wine_ dari salah satu rak dan menuangkannya ke dalam dua gelas. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri di mana Luka berdiri. Diambilnya satu gelas _wine_ itu lalu diteguknya sedikit. Satu pujian sebelum sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Luka dan bergeser turun meraba paha langsing yang panjang itu. Luka hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian mendorong pria itu duduk di sofa dan membuatnya memangku dirinya. Jemarinya menekan dan menyusuri bentuk maskulin tubuh pria itu. Di lain pihak, sesuatu menyembul dari balik celana si pria, menuntut untuk dibebaskan. Tangan-tangan pria itu kini berusaha menggerayangi tubuh Luka, wajahnya tanpa segan menunjukkan betapa ia haus akan birahi. Luka membiarkan senyum tipis itu tetap menghias wajahnya, sedang jarinya kini bergerak turun dan menekan-nekan bagian ritsleting celana si pria yang semakin membengkak.

"Nona Megurine, berhentilah bermain-main. Bukankah hal yang serius harus diselesaikan secara serius juga?" bisik pria itu sembari meletakkan seluruh telapak tangan Luka di atas ritsleting celananya dan membuat telapak tangan yang kecil itu meraba-raba demi satu kenikmatan yang tersendiri baginya.

Luka hanya menurut dan terus meraba dengan lembut sembulan yang berdenyut keras dan kian memanas itu, sesekali diremasnya hingga si pria meram-melek pula.

"Saya rasa tidak ada yang perlu diburu-buru," bisiknya membalas, tepat di samping telinga si pria.

Si pria yang tengah kenikmatan itu kemudian terkejut saat dirasanya ada yang jatuh dan mengalir turun dari kepalanya. Sayang ketika ia hendak komplain Luka sudah terlebih dahulu menyengkeram penisnya hingga ia kesakitan.

"Terutama memburu-buru surat perceraian dari istri anda," lanjutnya kemudian.

Pria itu segera bangkit dan dalam emosi yang campur aduk segera ditinggalkannya ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis di awal dua puluh tahunannya berjalan masuk dengan wajah setengah panik. Memastikan atasannya baik-baik saja, gadis yang merupakan sekretaris pribadi Luka itu segera merapikan kekacauan kecil di sana.

"Sepertinya kita akan menghadapi masalah dengan perusahaan beliau," ucap si sekretaris muda pirang itu sambil tertawa setengah meringis.

"Ikan di laut masih banyak, Rin," timpal Luka ringan sambil menenggak habis _wine_ di genggamannya.

Entah sejak kapan mempermalukan hidung belang menjadi hobi yang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Kalau saja ia beruntung, ia hanya perlu melakukan penolakan secara halus. Dan sekalinya ia sial, hal semacam yang terjadi semalamlah hasilnya. Mubazir _wine_.

Hobi itu pula yang kemudian membuat semua bawahannya selalu menyempatkan beberapa tarikan napas dan beberapa detik kehidupan mereka untuk menatap ngeri dirinya setiap pagi saat ia tiba di ruang kerja hotelnya.

**+ YLMP +**

Hari itu habis-habisan ia bersilat lidah dengan penasihat keuangannya. Penyaluran hobinya tempo hari jelas berdampak pada reputasi hotelnya dan dirinya sendiri di mata mitra bisnis dan para pesaing. Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang asing, tapi mungkin saja penasihat keuangannya terlanjur ngeri jika sewaktu-waktu bisnis ini akan bangkrut dan ia akan kehilangan sumber pemasukan untuk hidup bermewah-mewah.

Di ruang kerjanya kini Luka hanya menenggak _wine_ yang-entah-sudah-gelas-ke-berapa sambil menatap keluar kaca, memandang kosong lanskap kota metropolitan di bawah sana. Pintu ruangannya diketuk dan Rin berjalan masuk bersama beberapa staf lainnya.

Setelah diskusi internal itu selesai Rin tidak langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

Sudah dua tahun ia bekerja di hotel ini. Putus kuliah dikarenakan kondisi finansial keluarganya yang kian memburuk membuatnya kelimpungan melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya demi mencari uang barang sepeser. Pertemuannya dengan Luka bisa dibilang cukup mengejutkan.

Kuat dalam ingatannya tentang malam itu saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya, ia melihat seorang wanita mabuk berat berjalan sempoyongan di daerah Ginza. Tak jauh darinya seorang lelaki yang mencurigakan mengikuti. Lelaki itu hendak mencopetnya. Rin tidak langsung mengambil tindakan, ia malas jika nantinya malah ikut terseret dalam masalah ini. Tetapi ada satu bagian dari jiwa kemanusiaannya yang memaksa dirinya untuk tetap di sana dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Di luar dugaannya, saat lelaki itu berlari mendekat dan hampir berhasil meraih tas wanita itu, si wanita malah mengayunkan botol sake di tangannya ke kepala si copet. Terhuyung-huyung dan jatuh di jalan, wanita yang tengah mabuk berat itu kemudian merangkak pergi. Tanpa pikir panjang Rin segera menghampiri wanita itu dan mencari kartu identitasnya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah tiba di apartemen wanita yang kini seperempat sadar di rangkulannya; seorang presiden direktur salah satu hotel ternama di Tokyo, terkenal akan sifat tangan dinginnya, juga hobi buruknya.

Dari sanalah kemudian mereka berkenalan dan setelah mengetahui kondisi Rin dan melihat bahwa gadis ini memiliki potensi yang cukup untuk bekerja padanya akhirnya Rin diangkatnya menjadi sekretaris pribadinya.

"Rin."

Rin tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan jemari Luka di dahinya.

"Ah, maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu, direktur?"

Luka menghela napas dan hanya menepuk-nepuk dahi si gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Melamun saja. Rejekimu dipatok ayam baru tahu rasa," ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Rin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi atasannya yang selalu bersikap santai di hadapannya. Sejujurnya ada perasaan semacam menusuk setiap kali Luka bersikap demikian. Mungkin Rin yang terlalu banyak berharap, sikap Luka yang seolah tak ingin ada kesenjangan sosial di antara keduanya itu memang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada yang lain, bahkan kepada rekan bisnis sekalipun. Namun perasaan itu muncul begitu saja dan tumbuh seiring hari berganti.

"Direktur," panggilnya kemudian.

Luka menoleh. Dua lengan yang lebih kecil meraih kerah blazernya dan menariknya, membuat sepasang bibir bertemu dan bertautan.

**+ YLMP +**

Kamar itu gelap. Di dalamnya ia masih sibuk menenggak habis sebotol bir lalu menggelindingkannya sembarang. Tak sanggup berdiri di atas kedua kakinya lantas ia merangkak menuju botol lainnya yang belum terbuka. Pandangannya yang kabur membuatnya payah membuka tutup botol yang rapat sempurna. Semakin dipaksanya untuk fokus, kepalanya terasa semakin berat hingga akhirnya ia dikalahkan ketidakmampuan serta emosinya. Dibantingnya botol itu dengan frustrasi, masa bodoh dengan pecahan-pecahannya, biar saja mereka berserakan semacam hati dan jiwanya.

**+ YLMP +**

Pintu mobil hitam yang elegan itu dibuka dan Luka melangkah turun sebelum kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam hotelnya. Tidak ada yang berubah saat ia melewati ruang kerja dan memasuki ruangannya. Mata-mata itu masih menatapnya seperti hari-hari lainnya, begitu pula dengan bisik-bisik tetangganya. Hanya saja kini Rin selalu berada di dalam ruangannya setiap ia memasuki ruangannya untuk pertama kali di hari yang bersangkutan. Tersurat rasa sesal di wajahnya, namun tak ia mengerti bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Ditambah dengan sikap Luka yang menganggap seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun di antara mereka, rasa sesal itu seolah tak cukup untuk dibendungnya.

"Kalau kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk melamun, mestinya lamunanmu itu bisa menghasilkan uang," ucap Luka memecah ketegangan di ruangan itu.

Rin tersentak dan merasa serba salah. Dengan panik ia membuka jurnalnya dan duduk di hadapan atasannya, berusaha untuk menyampaikan laporan-laporan baru tanpa mencampuradukkan urusan pekerjaannya dengan urusan pribadinya yang nampak tak perlu itu. Sayangnya kata-kata itu keluar terputus-putus dan mata-mata biru cerah itu kian menghindari kontak dengan sepasang biru laut di hadapannya. Kecewa melihat bawahannya yang demikian, Luka bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil sebotol _wine_ untuk dituangkan ke dalam dua gelas. Segelas lain itu kemudian diberikannya pada Rin, membuat gadis pirang itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Maaf direktur, tetapi saya belum legal untuk meminum—"

"Berisik," potong Luka tegas.

Kemudian mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan sinis dengan emosi yang kosong itu membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Rin berdiri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Luka masih dengan tatapan sinisnya, masih di tempatnya berdiri.

"Dua tahun..." jawab Rin tidak terlalu percaya diri.

"Ini yang kau dapat selama dua tahun ini?" tanya Luka kembali, berjalan mendekat menuju tempat Rin berada.

"M-maaf..." jawab Rin sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dua tahun hanya untuk menunjukkan sikap tidak profesional seperti ini?" tanya Luka kembali, mencengkeram punggung kursi yang Rin duduki dan mendorongnya sehingga ia bisa merunduk tepat di hadapan gadis pirang itu.

Rin tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia malah membuang mukanya, merasa malu akan dirinya sendiri.

"Di mana etika berbicaramu?" tanya Luka kembali, mencongdongkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Rin.

Rin masih tidak menjawab, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap sepasang mata sewarna air laut tersebut. Sepasang mata itu kini terlihat lebih tenang, namun kosong. Dan jarak itu perlahan terhapus. Dan napas keduanya saling beradu. Dan satu kecupan singkat mendarat.

"Kau tahu rasanya dipermainkan?" bisik Luka kemudian.

Rin tidak menjawab. Air mata kemudian mengalir deras membanjiri pipi-pipinya. Ciuman itu bukanlah jawaban akan diterimanya perasaannya dan justru sebaliknya. Inilah akhir dari segalanya, sesuai dengan hukum "siapa yang menabur, ia yang menuai".

Semua mata kembali terpaku pada sang presiden direktur muda yang kini keluar beriringan dengan sekretaris pribadinya. Melihat sang sekretaris yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk mereka secara spontan menyuarakan spekulasi di tiap-tiap otaknya tanpa peduli kedua orang penting itu masih berjalan di ruang yang sama. Tapi toh tak dipedulikan jua. Luka hanya menitipkan pesan bahwa dia akan menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di luar dan tidak akan kembali untuk beberapa waktu ke depan di meja HRD sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya bersama Rin.

Mereka turun di depan apartemen mewah yang Luka tinggali dan melangkah masuk dalam kebisuan. Perjalanan menuju kamar apartemen Luka yang terletak di lantai sepuluh pun terasa begitu lama dan menyesakkan meskipun mereka menggunakan _elevator_. Rin hanya mengekor sambil sesekali memandang punggung tegap wanita di depannya, berharap sesekali punggung itu berbalik memandangnya juga. Menuju ujung lorong apartemen di lantai tersebut Luka mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dan segera membuka pintunya. Rin melangkah masuk hanya untuk dikejutkan sekali lagi dengan pemandangan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali ia mengantar Luka di malam sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kamar apartemen yang luas dengan botol-botol bir aneka merek berceceran sebagai hiasannya. Di beberapa tempat bahkan berceceran pecahan botol yang disebabkan bantingan, juga muntahan. Entah mengapa hal-hal ini malah membuat senyumnya terkembang sedikit. Luka yang sudah menguncir rambutnya dan melepas keformalan pakaian kerjanya melangkah menuju sebuah botol yang belum terbuka dan tengah mencari pembuka botolnya. Ketika sosok dewasa itu melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa dan menenggak isi botol coklat itu sambil menonton televisi, si sosok yang lebih muda menyibukkan dirinya dengan merapikan kekacauan yang menurutnya wajar. Mungkin inilah satu-satunya wujud kebahagiaan yang ia miliki bersama sosok yang tak membalas cintanya itu.

Setelah habis isi botol yang digenggamnya itu, Luka bangkit dan memandangi kamarnya yang sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Ia hanya mendengus dan berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk mengambil beberapa botol bir lagi. Di sana pula ia melihat Rin yang sudah selesai membersihkan kamarnya dan tengah menata botol-botol birnya di dalam kulkas.

"Direktur, butuh sebotol lagi?" tanya Rin dengan ekspresi riang yang dibuat-buat.

"Panggil aku Luka," jawab Luka masa bodoh sembari mengambil beberapa botol bir dari dalam kulkasnya.

"Luka-san, izinkan aku membantumu membawa botol-botol itu," tanggap Rin kemudian sembari mengambil botol-botol yang tengah dipeluk Luka.

Dengan cekatan Rin membuka tutup botol bir kedua dan menyerahkannya pada Luka. Dengan cepat pula Luka menenggak habis seluruh isi botol tersebut dan meminta Rin membukakan botol ketiga, dengan suara yang mulai mabuk. Begitu pula, botol ketiga siang itu habis dengan cepat dan Luka kembali meminta Rin membukakan botol keempat. Luka tidak menghabiskan botol keempatnya lantaran ia merasa mual, juga bersikeras menahan kesadaran dirinya di sana. Ia menoleh menatap Rin yang duduk di sebelahnya dan hanya tersenyum sinis. Rin membalas senyum itu dengan sebuah senyum yang tulus, lalu mencondongkan dirinya untuk melabuhkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Luka. Bau alkohol itu kuat menusuk hidungnya, namun diabaikannya dan terus dikaitkannya bibir mereka. Perlahan ia mengulum bibir yang masih serasa alkohol itu lalu pihak lainnya pada akhirnya merespons balik ciuman yang mulai memanas itu. Luka lebih mencondongkah tubuhnya dan melilitkan lengannya pada pinggang Rin, memudahkannya dalam menjaga keseimbangan saat ia sibuk melumat bibir si pirang. Kemudian didorongnya tubuh mungil itu hingga berbaring di atas sofanya. Sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu. Bersamaan dengan dilabuhkannya ciuman-ciuman panas berikutnya pada tubuh si pirang, si pirang memejamkan kedua matanya, sesak akan cinta satu malam yang esok akan memisahkan mereka.

Saat ia membuka kedua matanya bisa dirasakannya lengan-lengan yang mendekap tubuhnya dengan kuat. Ingin ia menganggap dekapan itu sebagai bukti cinta wanita gulali di belakangnya. Setidaknya biarkanlah ia merasa dicintai sekejap saja. Meski cinta itu tak lain sebuah ilusi alam bawah sadar. Biarkanlah ia merasa dicintai. Diraihnya lengan-lengan itu dan digenggamnya erat. Ia balikkan badannya, kini berhadap-hadapan dengan si wanita gulali. Tak ada dusta di sana. Dua hati yang telanjang dengan balutan tubuh yang bertelanjang juga. Kulit-kulit mereka bertemu mesra, namun mengapa tidak dengan cinta mereka? Kemudian ia mengecup bibir yang beraroma khas alkohol itu dan dalam tangisnya ia melangkah pergi, memungut pakaiannya, mengenakannya kembali, dan menghilang di balik pintu. Dan seperti itulah akhir dari kisah cinta tak berbalas dengan hiasan libido sebagai penutupnya.

**+ YLMP +**

Bisik-bisik tetangga di ruangan itu kembali riuh. Nyatanya presiden direktur mereka datang dan menegaskan bahwa Kagamine Rin, sekretaris pribadinya, telah melayangkan surat pengunduran diri. Tak ada kesan kecewa pada wajahnya. Seolah memecat pekerja yang memang tidak bertanggungjawab atas pekerjaannya. Dan bagi sang presiden direktur, Kagamine Rin memang telah gagal dalam menjaga profesionalismenya sehingga itu membuatnya tidak bertanggungjawab atas pekerjaannya. Di dalam ruangannya, Luka hanya berdiri menatap hidupnya kota di bawah sana dari balik jendela, namun sedikitpun tak terbesit sosok Kagamine Rin dalam bayangnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya Luka membatalkan pertemuan dengan rekan kerja dari salah satu perusahaan penyokong hotelnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia meminta supirnya untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke Ginza. Dan seperti biasanya, sesampai mereka di sana, ia meminta supirnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya. Status sosialnya yang tinggi secara langsung juga mempengaruhi kehidupan sosialnya, dan terkadang ia jengah akan hal itu. Maka dari itu ia selalu berupaya mengimbangi kesehariannya dengan menghabiskan jam kerjanya sebagai seorang presiden direktur hotel terkemuka di kota termutakhir di negeri matahari itu dan menjadi wanita mabuk yang depresi akan pekerjaannya pada malam harinya. Berjalan sempoyongan ataupun terjatuh akibat oleng berkali-kali di kereta bukanlah hal yang baru baginya. Malahan ia menikmatinya.

Luka berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang dihimpit oleh dua gedung besar yang begitu hidup. Gedung itu lebih kecil, juga terlihat mati. Dari sana ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai _basement_ untuk menemukan sebuah pintu bar.

"Eden Hall," Luka membaca papan nama yang terletak di pintu kayu yang terlihat tua di hadapannya.

Luka bukanlah peminum yang akan menghabiskan malamnya pada satu bar saja. Setelah segelas alkohol menyapa kering tenggorokannya ia akan meninggalkan bar tersebut dan melompat ke bar lainnya. Dalam dunia _bartender_ Luka dikategorikan sebagai _bar hopper_, seorang pelanggan yang akan berpindah-pindah bar setelah barang dua-tiga alkohol atau setelah menghabiskan setengah jam pada sebuah bar. Dalam kasusnya, Luka hanya bertahan pada satu bar untuk rentang satu sesapan sampai setengah gelas. Sesungguhnya semua itu semata-mata karena baginya tidak ada servis yang memuaskan dari para bartender yang pernah melayaninya. Aneh memang, melihat kenyataan bahwa ada begitu banyak bartender senior yang juga berkecimpung pada industri perhotelan dan tentu tak asing akan dirinya. Di saat ia bisa dengan mudah mengumpulkan bartender-bartender terbaik yang tercatat pada dokumen-dokumen hotelnya, Luka lebih memilih berjalan sempoyongan melompat satu bar dengan yang lainnya. Anggapan bahwa orang yang terlalu kaya seringkali kebingungan bagaimana menghamburkan uang mereka tak ayalnya melekat pada diri Luka.

Dibukanya pintu kayu tersebut dan ia melayangkan pandangannya pada seluruh permukaan bar kecil di dalam sana. Masih di tempatnya berdiri, matanya terpaku pada sebuah taman kecil lengkap dengan kolam koi kecil di sebelah baratnya. Aneh sekali membuat taman di _basement_ seperti ini, pikirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya dilayangkannya pada sosok bartender yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

"Selamat datang di Eden Hall," sapa sang bartender ramah.

Luka hanya mendengus kecil dan tersenyum sinis sebelum kemudian melangkah masuk dan duduk di hadapan sang bartender. Seorang gadis, mungkin umurnya dua puluh dua atau dua puluh tiga, rambutnya dikuncir _twintail_ rapi, tapi jelas jika kunciran-kuncirannya dilepas rambutnya mungkin saja menyentuh bokongnya. Yang menarik hatinya adalah warna rambut sang bartender yang entah _teal_ entah _torquise_ – mungkin pengaruh pencahayaan yang redup di tempat itu. Gadis ini terlalu bersih untuk menjadi seorang bartender. Tanpa sadar Luka telah memandanginya sambil menilai-nilai dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan memintaku untuk memesan?" tanya Luka dihiasi senyum sinisnya, masih sambil menilai-nilai sang bartender.

"Lancang jika saya memotong pembicaraan anda," jawab sang bartender tenang.

"Pembicaraanku? Bercanda kau," Luka mencibirnya dengan sebuah tawa paksa.

"Mata anda begitu bergairah, mereka bahkan nyaris tidak berkedip," sang bartender kembali menjawab dengan tenang.

Luka terdiam. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu setelah ia puas diam diketukkannya punggung tangannya yang mendingin pada _counter_ di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir kau cukup pintar?" tanyanya menantang.

Sang bartender hanya terdiam, lalu diambilnya sebuah gelas dan dimasukkannya dua bongkah es yang besarnya cukup untuk memenuhi gelas tersebut, lalu dituangnya _Yamazaki 12_ 1/3 bagian dan dilanjutkan dengan menuang air 2/3 bagian, kemudian diaduknya tiga belas setengah kali. Dengan tenang didorongnya gelas tersebut ke hadapan Luka.

"_Mizuwari,_ _please do enjoy_."

Luka menyesap _Mizuwari_ di hadapannya dan terkejut. _Mizuwari_ adalah cara meminum _whisky_ yang khas dan hanya dilakukan di Jepang, dan sejauh pengalamannya belum pernah ia merasakan spirit sesungguhnya yang terkandung di dalam _Mizuwari-Mizuwari_ tersebut. Tapi _Mizuwari_ di hadapannya kali ini sangat berbeda. Rasanya ringan dengan sedikit rasa manis, alkoholnya tidak menusuk, dan minuman tersebut tidak berair.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _Mizuwari_ ini?" tanya Luka setelah ia menenggak habis _Mizuwari_-nya.

Sang bartender hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Mata anda lelah. Mereka membutuhkan istirahat dari kehidupan anda yang sulit. Mungkin bagian tubuh anda yang lain mengucilkannya, tetapi mereka tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dunia."

Sang bartender dengan lembut menyentuh pipinya dan menatap kedua matanya dalam-dalam. Luka terhipnotis oleh setiap gerak-gerik bartender tersebut. Sekejap seluruh perasaannya berkumpul dan bercampur aduk menjadi satu sampai sesak rasanya. Ingin ia menangis, namun hanya sebuah senyum kepedihan yang mengembang di wajahnya. Ia kalah terhadap dunia. Ia kalah terhadap dirinya. Dan yang terparah adalah kenyataan bahwa ia pun telah dikalahkan oleh bartender di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luka kemudian.

Sang bartender sekali lagi hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Hatsune Miku."

"Berikan aku minuman yang sama," seru Luka sembari menaruh dua lembar seribu yen dan beberapa receh.

**+ YLMP +**

Setidaknya sebulan telah berlalu sejak Luka menemukan sebuah keajaiban bernama Eden Hall dan tak pernah satu malam pun ia mangkir. Gadis bersih yang tempo hari melayaninya itu selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Luka senang mendengar gadis itu berceloteh menceritakan tiap-tiap kisah dari minuman-minuman yang disajikannya kepadanya. Terkadang jika ia sedang ingin mabuk-mabukan ia akan bersikeras menetap sampai bar tutup dan berakhir membuat Miku mengantarnya sampai di kamar apartemennya. Yang hebat, selama sebulan itu pula Luka berhenti membeli bir botolan dan hanya meminum apa yang Miku sajikan.

Malam itu pun sama, setelah ia melompat masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Luka meminta supirnya untuk mengantarnya kembali ke Ginza. Dari tempatnya turun ia bergegas menuju Eden Hall. Di luar dugaannya malam itu Eden Hall begitu hidup dan Miku tengah sibuk melayani semua kursi yang siap memesan obat untuk mengusir lara tiap-tiap pemesannya. Luka merasa sedikit jengkel akan keramaian di sini, namun ia tak mau melewatkan malam ini tanpa meminum apapun. Melihat tak satu pun pengunjung bar siap meninggalkan kursi mereka, Luka berdiri di depan kolam koi sekadar membunuh waktu. Ia memandang kolam kecil tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Di dalamnya hanya ada dua ekor koi, namun sangat besar dan terlihat begitu mahal. Di tengah-tengah kolam ada gundukan batu yang di puncaknya mengalir air. Air itu mengalir memenuhi bilah bambu di sampingnya dan saat bambu penuh dengan air, bambu tersebut akan jatuh ke sisi lainnya dan menumpahkan air kembali ke kolam, lalu kembali ke sisi satunya dan mengulang proses yang terus merepetisi. Mungkin jika gundukan batu dan bambu itu tidak ada di sana kedua koi itu bisa bergerak lebih bebas. Luka tersentak saat bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Miku di belakangnya sambil membawa beberapa gelas kosong. Miku menunjukkan satu meja kosong di pojok ruangan. Luka melihat tempat yang dimaksud dan mengangguk saja. Setidaknya ia tidak harus berkutat dengan pemandangan kuno ini lagi.

Perlahan-lahan para pengunjung bar pergi meninggalkan kursinya masing-masing. Luka masih sibuk menenggak habis Gin Tonic keempatnya ketika pengunjung terakhir menghilang dari balik pintu bar. Ini bukan tempatnya. Ia ingin pindah ke _counter_ itu, duduk berhadapan dengan sang bartender bersih yang telah merubah beberapa titik kehidupannya, namun sudah terlanjur malas beranjak. Ponselnya bergetar. Telepon dari hotel. Ia tahu telepon itu penting namun dibiarkannya. Alih-alih ia malah bangkit dan berjalan menuju _counter_ dengan membawa gelas-gelasnya. Miku menegurnya namun ia hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa mabuk.

"Setelah ini tutup saja barnya," ucapnya sambil memutar-mutar alas gelas di depannya.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Miku sambil mencuci gelas-gelas yang kotor.

"Kencan," jawab Luka enteng.

Miku mematikan kran namun berdiam diri untuk beberapa detik. Luka malah melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Melihatnya, Miku mengambil lap dan mulai mengeringkan gelas-gelas tersebut.

"Kencan," ulang Luka tidak jelas karena wajahnya ditempelkannya ke _counter_.

"Kencan," ulangnya sekali lagi, kini dengan nada menggerutu.

Miku hanya tersenyum dan masih asyik bermain dengan gelas-gelasnya. Luka menggerutu dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke _counter_.

"Setiap malam kita berkencan," Miku menjawab Luka dengan lembut.

"Setiap malam bar tertutup dengan sendirinya, menyisakan kita berdua saja di sini," lanjutnya.

Luka mendengus dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Hari ini cepat sekali," ucap Miku dari balik _counter_.

"Berisik."

Luka membuka pintu dan membalikkan papan bertuliskan "_open_" menjadi "_close_" dan kembali menutupnya. Ia kembali ke tempatnya dan menatap Miku puas.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya ganti baju dulu."

Luka meraih lengan Miku dan menariknya kembali mendekat.

"Tidak usah."

"Tapi saya sedang bekerja."

"Barnya sudah tutup."

"Kalau begitu saya harus ganti baju."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kalau begitu saya akan kembali bekerja."

"Ya."

Luka menarik lengan gadis itu lebih kuat dan melabuhkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

"Dasar mesum," ejek Miku ringan.

Mendengarnya Luka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun kemudian ia kembali menarik gadis itu ke dalam ciuman yang lebih panas. Dengan ganas Luka melumat bibir kecil milik Miku, lalu dengan kuat diterobosnya gigi-gigi Miku dengan lidahnya. Ciuman itu terhenti saat keduanya kehabisan napas.

"Tidak masalah jika kau ikut minum sekarang, bukan?" tanya Luka.

Miku menghela napas dan hanya tersenyum.

"Saya tarik kata-kataku barusan. Anda maniak."

Di meja tempat Luka menunggu beberapa jam yang lalu kini duduk dirinya bersampingan dengan bartender pribadinya. Mabuk berat. Ia memaksa Miku untuk membuatkannya _Bloody Mary_ dan kini ia telah menenggak habis gelas ketiganya. Bibirnya kini menyentuh daun telinga gadis _teal_ di sampingnya, menciuminya dengan lembut, melumatnya perlahan, lalu menjilatnya liar. Tangan-tangannya mendekap tubuh ramping si gadis dan meraba dada yang masih terbalut rapi dengan seragam bartender. Kemudian lidahnya beranjak turun menuju tengkuk si gadis dan dengan cepat ia sudah menghisap seluruh permukaan lehernya. Ketika ia hendak meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di sana, Miku menahannya.

"Dasar perawan," Luka mengejeknya.

Ia mendorong tubuh Miku sehingga tubuh itu terbaring di atas sofa, lalu ia merunduk di atasnya. Wajah Miku merah padam, bercampur antara mabuk dan birahi yang Luka jejalkan padanya. Namun menjawab ejekan Luka ia hanya tersenyum. Sebuah ciuman panas kembali dilabuhkan sebelum kemudian Luka mulai melepas kancing-kancing _vest_ yang Miku kenakan. Kemudian ia melanjutkannya dengan melucuti satu demi satu kancing kemeja di bawahnya. Tanpa permisi ia menerobos masuk menjamah setiap inci kulit cerah Miku, menciuminya, menghisapnya, menjilatnya, juga meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di sana-sini. Gerah, ia pun ikut serta melucuti setelan kerjanya dan hanya meninggalkan pakaian dalamnya. Lalu ia menelanjangi Miku dan menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh permukaan daerah kewanitaan Miku, membuat gadis itu mendesah dengan sentuhan yang spontan itu. Melihat reaksi yang demikian, nafsu kian bergejolak dan ia kini menggelitik permukaan itu dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia lebih menunduk untuk mulai menjilat puting dada Miku, sedang sebelah tangannya yang lain memijat-mijat dada yang satu lagi. Desahan dan erangan kini memenuhi ruangan bar yang redup. Tangan-tangan Miku erat mendekap Luka, sedang ia menahan kedua kakinya untuk terus terbuka lebar, mengizinkan Luka untuk memuaskan birahinya. Puas bermain dengan kedua dada Miku, Luka merangkak turun, memposisikan wajahnya tepat menatap bagian kewanitaan Miku. Ia mendekati bagian tubuh yang basah dan menegang itu perlahan dan memulai pentas panggungnya dengan memancing desahan Miku lewat napas-napasnya yang keras dan panas di permukaan kewanitaan gadis itu. Didekatkannya bibirnya dengan klitoris yang merah menegang itu dan diciuminya serta dilumatnya. Pinggul Miku tak bisa berhenti bergoyang lantaran menahan semua nikmat yang tak kuasa dibendungnya, dan kini kaki-kakinya menjepit Luka untuk memberinya lebih banyak kenikmatan.

Di tengah kesibukannya itu ponsel Luka kembali bergetar. Spontan keduanya melayangkan perhatian mereka pada benda kotak kecil yang terus bergetar dan menyala-nyala itu.

"Anda tidak akan mengangkatnya?" tanya Miku setengah mendesah.

Luka menggerutu dan menekan tombol terima untuk membentak, "Kau tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang ini, hah!? Bicarakan saja besok pagi di ruanganku!" lalu membanting ponselnya ke lantai.

Ia kembali duduk di samping Miku namun kini dipenuhi dengan rasa frustrasi.

"Luka-san."

Luka terkejut lantaran itu adalah kali pertama ia mendengar Miku menyebut namanya. Miku tidak pernah menyebut namanya saat ia sedang bekerja. Yang diberikannya hanya senyum hangatnya, serta minuman-minuman dan dongeng di balik tiap-tiap gelasnya.

"Maaf, tak seharusnya aku menunjukkan—"

Kalimat itu tak selesai lantaran Miku mengunci bibir Luka dengan kedua bibirnya. Ia membuka mulut Luka dan membuatnya menelan seteguk besar _Bloody Mary_ yang masih menyisa di gelasnya.

"Jangan sia-siakan kencan kita malam ini," bisik Miku seraya menarik Luka kembali merunduk di atasnya.

Luka menatap Miku masih dengan tatapan terkejut, sedang Miku tersenyum hangat dan mengelus lembut kedua pipi Luka dan memberi ciuman di bibirnya. Luka mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Anda terlihat begitu cantik saat tersenyum tulus," bisik Miku lagi, yang kemudian kembali menyulut birahi Luka.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Luka kembali ke posisi terakhir sebelum kesibukan mereka diinterupsi pekerjaannya. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati seluruh permukaan kewanitaan Miku, sesekali didorongnya masuk lidah liarnya dan merasakan bagian dalam Miku yang seperti terbakar. Jilatan itu kemudian menjadi lebih intens dan kini berfokus pada bagian klitoris, sedang jemarinya meraba dan masuk ke dalam vagina Miku. Bagai dilanda ekstasi, desahan dan erangan itu berkembang menjadi jerit tertahan, goyangan pinggul semakin kuat, hingga Miku merasakan pusat tubuhnya menegang mencapai titik kepuasan tertinggi malam itu. Cairan kewanitaannya kian mengalir, sedang di bawah sana Luka dengan senang hati meneguk habis seperti musafir yang kekeringan setelah berjalan berhari-hari di padang sahara.

**+ YLMP +**

Keesokan paginya, Luka harus berkutat dengan silat lidah tingkat nasional yang turut dihadiri penasihat keuangannya dan beberapa orang yang dikirim oleh perusahaan penyokong. Debat kusir tersebut tidak mengeluarkan hasil yang menyenangkan dirinya. Akibat frekuensi mangkir yang terbilang sering, banyak masalah yang timbul di hotelnya. Ditambah dengan tidak adanya sekretaris pribadi yang mestinya siap menjembatani pihak hotel dan mitra bisnis dengan presiden direkturnya mempersulit keadaan yang ada. Sejak pemecatan Kagamine Rin, Luka menolak untuk mempelihara hal-hal semacam itu karena dinilai hanya mempersulit gerak-geriknya. Selama tidak ada masalah yang dinilai terlalu riskan Luka merasa hotelnya akan baik-baik saja. Persetan dengan bisnis keluarga, sejak awal ini bukanlah kehidupan yang ia impikan.

Sekali itu Luka berkeliling hotelnya sekedar melakukan inspeksi singkat. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia pun tiba di bar hotelnya. Terlihat para bartender masih bersiap-siap. Salah seorang bartender menegurnya karena memang bar belum dibuka, namun segera meminta maaf saat mengenalinya yang ternyata presiden direktur hotel tersebut. Luka meminta mereka untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan duduk pada satu kursi di depan _counter_. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat tangan-tangannya meraba permukaan _counter_. _Benar-benar berbeda_, batinnya. Kemudian dipanggilnya seorang bartender yang tengah memecah bongkahan es tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Bartender itu segera menghampirinya.

"Buatkan aku satu minuman yang menggambarkan keadaanku," pintanya, entah kenapa ia merasa seolah sedang mengejek bartender di hadapannya.

"Maaf, saya belum diperbolehkan menyajikan minuman untuk pelanggan," jawab sang bartender dengan sedikit panik.

Luka hanya tersenyum dan menegaskan, "_Revival_."

Bartender itu terlihat panik. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada koleganya yang terlihat seperti penanggungjawab bar tersebut. Ketika Luka ikut melayangkan pandangannya, bartender senior itu hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Buatkan saja, jangan memberiku sugesti," potong Luka.

Bartender itu berbalik menuju rak botol-botol alkohol itu diletakkan, lalu mengambil sebotol gin. Ia menuangkan gin ke dalam gelas dan mencampurnya dengan air tonik dengan perbandingan 1:3, lalu memasukkan sebongkah es dan potongan lemon ke dalamnya.

"_Gin tonic_."

Luka tidak segera meminumnya. Ia malah mengeluarkan selembar lima ribu yen dan menaruhnya di _counter_. Setelah menyisipnya sedikit, ia hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan bar tersebut.

"Semua bartender memang payah," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**+ YLMP +**

Hektik dengan pekerjaan dan pertemuan yang menumpuk, Luka tak pernah sempat mencuri waktu untuk kembali ke Eden Hall. Malam itu pun begitu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas tetapi ia masih belum bisa meninggalkan hotel karena beberapa masalah kecil. Dan seperti biasanya, ia hanya berleha-leha dengan berbotol-botol _wine_ di ruangannya.

Luka berjalan terseok menuju kamar apartemennya. Pandangannya kabur akibat kelelahan. Ketika sudah dekat, ia melihat sesosok wanita berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Rin?" panggilnya dengan suara parau.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Kagamine Rin, mantan sekretaris pribadinya, orang paling tidak profesional yang pernah dikenalnya, kini berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tak lihat pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Anda tidak pernah berubah, Luka-san. Sangat kasar."

"Persetan denganmu. Kalau kau hanya ingin memancing, pergi saja ke pemancingan umum."

Luka merogoh kantong blazernya dan mengambil kartu dan kunci pintu kamarnya. Sialnya ia tidak bisa memasukkan baik kartu maupun kuncinya karena pandangannya yang kabur. Tangan-tangan Rin meraihnya dan membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. Kemudian dipapahnya Luka ke dalam. Luka meronta meminta dilepas namun Rin bersikeras tetap memapahnya. Jengkel, Luka melayangkan satu pukulan yang mengenai pelipis gadis itu. Rin melepaskan Luka dan meringis kesakitan sedangkan Luka terhuyung-huyung dan merosot ke lantai.

"Pergi!" bentaknya.

"Tapi saya lelah menahan semua perasaan ini!" Rin balik membentak.

"Persetan dengan perasaanmu! Kau sendiri mana tahu apa yang kurasa!" Luka kembali membentak.

"Tentu saya tahu!" Rin kembali balik membentak.

"Lantas, apa kamu mengerti!?"

Ditanya demikian, Rin terdiam. Ia lalu menunduk di hadapan Luka dan menggenggam kedua tangan Luka dengan erat.

"Mengapa anda tidak pernah mau mengerti akan cinta ini?" bisiknya dengan air muka bersedih.

"Cinta? Tahu apa kau soal cinta?" jawab Luka menghardik.

Rin memojokkan Luka ke tembok dan mencium paksa wanita itu.

"Anda berhenti minum? Tidak biasanya mulut anda tidak berbau alkohol."

Luka mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali melayangkan tinju, kini mengenai hidung gadis itu. Rin yang kesakitan kemudian menendang perut Luka, membuatnya muntah dan tergeletak tak berdaya. Yang Luka ingat hanyalah mendaratnya beberapa tendangan yang disertai makian sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran.

**+ YLMP +**

Setelah menutup barnya, Miku memanggil taksi dan memintanya membawa dirinya ke apartemen tempat Luka tinggal. Sudah beberapa malam Luka tidak datang ke barnya dan kebetulan Luka meninggalkan sapu tangannya saat kunjungan terakhirnya. Tahu di mana Luka tinggal membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk datang menemuinya.

Perjalanan yang panjang itu terasa cepat karena jalanan yang sepi. Sesampainya ia segera masuk ke dalam _elevator_ dan menuju lantai sepuluh. Miku terus berjalan sampai kemudian melihat kejanggalan. Pintu kamar Luka terbuka dan terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendapati seorang gadis pirang tengah menendangi Luka. Miku berjalan masuk dan dengan cepat mengunci lengan gadis itu dan memojokkannya ke tembok.

"Siapapun kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya tajam.

Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan namun tak menjawab. Miku lebih menekan kunciannya hanya untuk mendengar teriakan-teriakan si pirang. Saat ia merasa gadis itu sudah tidak berdaya, ia melepasnya dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar Luka. Gadis itu menatapnya murka.

"Siapa kau!?" bentaknya.

"Kekasihnya," jawab Miku dengan tenang.

Gadis itu seperti tersetrum dan hanya mematung. Air mukanya berubah nanar dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya. Tanpa ada percakapan lebih lanjut gadis itu berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Miku segera kembali ke dalam untuk mengecek kondisi Luka. Tidak ada bagian tubuh lain yang terluka selain perutnya. Ia kemudian menggendong wanita gulali itu dan di malam yang sunyi itu ia berjalan menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**+ YLMP +**

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Yang terlihat hanya plafon yang putih. Dilayangkannya pandangannya ke sekelilingnya namun yang terlihat hanya putih. Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk memastikan di mana ia berada. Ia berusaha bangkit saat pintu dibuka dan seorang gadis _teal_ berjalan masuk.

"Selamat pagi, putri tidur," sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Luka hanya tertawa jengkel mendengar kalimat Miku barusan. Miku berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan makanan untuk pasien di meja yang terletak di samping kasur Luka. Mata mereka bertemu dan hal itu cukup mengejutkan Luka. Ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat bartender pribadinya di luar cahaya redup Eden Hall. Baru ia sadari betapa indahnya sepasang bola mata _emerald_ itu. Warna rambutnya juga lebih lembut dari yang biasa dilihatnya. Rambut yang biasanya dikuncir _twintail_ itu kini dibiarkannya terurai. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih formal dengan celana bahan berwarna terang dan _sweater_ rajut pada bagian luar. Sangat rapi dan bersih.

"Cantik," puji Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," tanggap Miku sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan bibir mereka, membuatnya bertautan untuk beberapa lama.

Siang itu di hari yang sama beberapa kepala divisi hotel datang menjenguk. Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada Miku karena telah menyelamatkan orang terpenting di hotel tempat mereka bekerja. Salah satu kepala divisi hanya memberikan rangkuman kondisi hotel selama Luka absen. Syukurlah ada banyak pihak yang membantu kelangsungan hotel sehingga Luka memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Luka sudah diperkenankan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia memiliki waktu sebulan penuh untuk terbebas dari pekerjaan, jadi ia merencanakan perjalanan jauh bersama Miku. Miku tahu betul apa yang Luka inginkan setelah selama di rumah sakit Luka banyak menceritakan kisah kehidupan pribadinya. Ia pun mengajak Luka untuk bersama-sama pergi ke kampung halamannya di Sapporo.

**+ YLMP +**

Liburan yang dihabiskannya di Sapporo terasa menyenangkan, terutama karena ia sudah terlalu penat dengan kehidupan kota metropolitan dan persaingan bisnis yang seperti ajang tinju. Ada begitu banyak hal yang dilukisnya. Bukit, pantai, pemandangan desa dari rumah Miku, dan lainnya. Sore itu pun ia masih sibuk menatap kanvas di hadapannya. Miku datang membawakannya makanan. Sambil menyantap masakan Miku keduanya kembali bercerita akan banyak hal. Baik Luka maupun Miku pada akhirnya bisa melihat sosok mereka yang sesungguhnya dan keduanya mensyukuri hal itu. Luka bukanlah seorang presiden direktur yang kelewat tegas dan sangat perfeksionis melainkan seorang wanita yang ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan bebas selayaknya seorang seniman. Miku tetaplah sosok yang rajin tersenyum dan sangat menjaga sopan santun, namun ia juga adalah sosok yang bisa membawa percakapan sehingga tidak terasa hambar.

"Miku."

Miku menoleh.

"Aku ingin melukismu."

Miku hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

Malam itu Luka duduk di depan kanvasnya. Sinar rembulan menelusup masuk, memberi cahaya kebiruan ke dalam ruangan itu. Di tengah ruangan tak lain adalah Miku, telanjang, rambutnya terurai. Luka mengambil salah satu kuasnya dan melukis gadis ajaib di hadapannya setidaknya selama dua jam. Yang dilukis hanya diam menurut dengan senyumnya, tak peduli sekalipun ia kedinginan.

Luka meninggalkan kursinya dan menghampiri Miku. Ia mengambil kemejanya yang diletakkannya di sofa tepat di belakang Miku dan memakaikannya pada Miku. Miku lebih tinggi darinya, namun badannya kurus. Saat Miku menunduk, Luka merasakan gejolak yang mendorongnya untuk menyantap leher gadis itu. Mungkin karena hanya bagian itu yang tak pernah diizinkan oleh Miku untuk _ditandai_.

"Kencan," ucap Luka mendadak.

Miku mengangguk.

"Kencan," ulang Luka.

Miku kembali mengangguk.

"Kencan," ulang Luka lagi, kini menggerutu.

Miku hanya tertawa dan memeluk wanita itu dan menciumnya. Di dalam pelukannya, Miku mengambil alih kekuasaan dan dengan mudah menguasai bibir dan lidah Luka. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa dan Luka duduk di pangkuannya. Dikecupnya leher Luka yang jenjang lalu dilepasnya baju yang dikenakan Luka. Punggung itu langsing dan bentuknya sangatlah indah. Dan punggung itu adalah miliknya. Miku menciumi punggung Luka dengan lembut, sedang tangan-tangannya erat melilit di perut Luka. Sesekali ditinggalkannya _kiss mark_ di punggung itu, lalu ia membuka kaitan bra milik Luka dan melepasnya. Tangan-tangannya kini sibuk bermain dengan dada besar Luka dan ia terus melumat dan menjilat kedua telinga Luka. Luka jauh lebih sensitif saat disentuh, tak disangkanya Luka akan mengeluarkan desahan serta erangan yang menggaduhkan.

"Luka-san, aku ingin mencium bibirmu," bisik Miku.

Luka bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya, duduk menghadap Miku. Miku dapat merasakan basah di pahanya yang berasal dari bagian kewanitaan Luka. Mereka berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama, terlalu sibuk mengadu lidah di dalam mulut Luka. Miku menggenggam kedua tangan Luka, menatap sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang mabuk bukan dikarenakan alkohol melainkan sentuhan darinya. Ia menciumi telapak tangan Luka, dan tak disangkanya bahwa itu adalah titik sensitif wanita itu. Lemas akan sentuhan di telapak tangannya, Luka pun tergeletak di lantai. Masih sambil terengah ia melihat Miku kembali menelanjangi diri dan merunduk di antara kedua kakinya. Ia kembali mendesah keras saat Miku mulai menciumi paha dalamnya, yang dilanjutkan dengan menjilatinya sampai ke permukaan kewanitaannya. Tanpa ampun, Miku langsung membiarkan jemarinya turut meramaikan suasana di bawah sana, sedang Luka hanya bisa mengeluarkan bebunyian kenikmatan sambil meremas karpet yang menjadi alas mereka bertarung. Saat Miku mulai mendorong masuk jari telunjuknya, Luka menegang dan menjerit. Mengerti bahwa itu adalah _G-spot_ Luka, Miku memfokuskan permainannya di sana.

"Miku... Aku... juga ingin menyentuhmu..." bisik Luka terbata-bata.

Miku merangkak naik dan berbalik membentuk posisi 69. Luka melingkarkan lengan-lengannya pada perut Miku dan mulai menjilati bagian kewanitaan Miku. Keduanya menikmati pelayanan arus balik itu dan kemudian merubah posisi mereka menjadi _scissoring_. Miku mendekap tubuh Luka dan keduanya merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat vagina mereka bergesekan. Keduanya pun mencapai klimaks dan tumbang begitu saja. Luka memeluk Miku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu gadis itu dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Miku membelai lembut kepala Luka, mengecupnya, dan menjawab, "Sama."

Baru keduanya hampir terlelap, ponsel Luka berdering. Luka bangkit dan segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa menelepon larut-larut?"

"Hmm."

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak di Tokyo."

Miku bangkit membawa kemeja Luka dan memakaikannya pada Luka yang masih sibuk di telepon.

"Baik, aku mengerti."

Luka menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dan kembali terlihat frustrasi. Miku tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Luka mendorong kepala Miku mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya cukup lama.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Tokyo."

"Aku tahu."

Keduanya kembali berciuman dan menatap lukisan akan sosok Miku yang Luka buat. Esok, semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Luka akan kembali menjadi seorang presiden direktur dan Miku akan kembali menjadi seorang bartender.

**+ YLMP +**

Keesokan siangnya setiba mereka kembali di Tokyo, Luka segera naik ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu kepulangannya untuk langsung membawanya ke hotel. Siang itu Luka harus berkutat dengan silat lidah tingkat nasional yang turut dihadiri penasihat keuangannya dan beberapa orang yang dikirim oleh perusahaan penyokong. Debat kusir tersebut tidak mengeluarkan hasil yang menyenangkan dirinya. Ia harus pergi menghadiri sebuah pertemuan di New York selama beberapa hari ke depan untuk mengejar klien penting. Tiket pesawatnya sudah dipersiapkan untuk keberangkatan malam itu juga. Frustrasi, ia pun memilih untuk melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa mahalnya dan menggerutui hidupnya. Dilepasnya blazer biru gelap yang tengah dikenakannya dan dibukanya dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Sambil berusaha menenangkan diri ia malah terbayang bartender Eden Hall yang baru ditidurinya semalam tadi. Rangkaian visualisasi tubuh indah itu berputar dan merangsang birahi Luka. _Depresi seksual_, batin Luka sembari tertawa jijik akan dirinya yang terlihat seperti maniak. Namun demikian juga ia menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kemejanya dan meremas dadanya sendiri. Dibukanya kemejanya dan ditariknya ke atas bra mewah berwarna hitam itu, menunjukkan dada besar dan penuh yang telah membuat entah berapa banyak lelaki menelan ludah berusaha menahan penis-penis mereka untuk tidak menegak saat melihatnya. Putingnya telah mengeras dan Luka perlahan-lahan meraba dan mencubitnya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menyibakkan rok ketatnya lalu menyelip masuk ke dalam _stocking_-nya dan mulai menekan telunjuknya di daerah kewanitaannya yang masih terlindung oleh celana dalam. Celana dalamnya terasa begitu panas dan basah, dan lantaran sudah tak tahan lagi, Luka menelanjangi dirinya dan sibuk bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan sosok Miku. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan berhari-hari di tempat asing tanpa minuman-minuman sihir milik gadis itu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus memberitahu gadis itu bahwa dirinya harus pergi untuk sementara waktu.

**+ YLMP +**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Eden Hall sudah sepi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Di belakang _counter_ Miku mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru dicucinya sambil sesekali melayangkan pandangannya ke kursi di sisi lain _counter_. Ia menaruh sebuah gelas di sana. Ke dalam _shaker_ dituangkannya 1/3 _crème de menthe_ hijau, 1/3 _crème de cacao_ putih, dan 1/3 _fresh cream_, lalu dikocoknya dan dituangnya ke dalam gelas di hadapannya.

"_Grasshopper, please do enjoy._"

Miku tersenyum dan meraba telapak tangannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan tekstur telapak tangan wanita itu. Berbeda dengan miliknya yang kasar setelah ditempa bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi bartender yang layak, telapak tangan wanita itu begitu halus, juga rapuh.

"Rasa coklat dan _mint_-nya akan membawa anda bernostalgia ke masa kanak-kanak. Perasaan menggebu saat anda menyimpan rahasia dengan orang tua anda, semacam itulah karakteristik minuman ini."

Miku mengelus permukaan _counter_ masih dengan senyumnya yang kian menghias wajahnya.

"Sebagai seorang bartender saya tidak berhak untuk berspekulasi tentang pelanggannya. Apapun yang terjadi, saya hanya bisa berharap anda kembali membuka pintu depan itu dan duduk di sini, menjadikan tempat ini rumah sakit bagi jiwa anda."

Miku membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih telah memberi kepercayaan kepada Eden Hall selama ini, Luka-san."

Di samping kulkas tempat es dan buah-buahan disimpan, menempel sebuah artikel mengenai kecelakaan pesawat tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Dalam perjalanan menuju Amerika, sebuah pesawat dibajak dan diledakkan. Seratus enam puluh tujuh jiwa, termasuk pilot dan co-pilot serta lima orang tersangka, tewas. Di dalam daftar nama korban, sebuah nama ditandai dengan pewarna.

_Megurine Luka, 30, wanita, warga negara Jepang_

_**-selesai-**_

* * *

_**Lol, I'm so fucked up on describing those sex scenes. **_

_**Especially the last one.**_

_**I even go Google those positions to make sure I'm right.**_

_**Explicit content is explicit.**_

**_Aside from the lewdness_****, tema bartender pada karya ini diinspirasi oleh manga Bartender karya Joh Aragaki.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, saya menanti komentar anda.**


End file.
